Eve Marian the Lonely Noah
by Wicken25
Summary: Cross Marian finds out he has a daughter and on top of that she is a Noah to be. How will she change things in the fight for humanity and will she go to the Noah to be with her other family and her one true love? TikkixOC
1. Chapter 1

Eve Marian the Lonely Noah

I do not own this series only my OCs and plot line.

(attempt at poem, I suck)

Fallen Dark Angel

Wings as dark as obsidian

Flap through the night

Lonely little angel

Who will take her in?

We will, we will

We NOAH will

Dark little Angel was happy

She had a family now

She had a Lover now

The Noah of Loneliness

Tikki walked through the arc with a sad smile on his face as memories of his one true love rose up to consume him urging him to find her, keep looking for her. Sadly even the Earl has tried and couldn't find her. She should have resurrected a while ago and he hoped nothing bad has happened to her before he could see her again.

He missed his dark little angel who can rain the twin's ain and caress his face with Love. She needed Love and she is all alone and she hates being alone. Where are you my dark little angel? Please come home. We are lost without you.

/

Cross Marian gazed out of the window in a small "disabilities centre" that helped people with problems and was in the private boarding wing. He heard the door open behind him and a beautiful voice call out.

"Dad you came!" He turned around and smiled at the young woman barley 16 years old and in a wheel chair. She looked so small he thought in sadness over the fact his daughter lost the ability to use her legs during a problem at birth. She came out fine but the mother passed on leaving behind a birth certificate with his name on it and a letter.

His daughter had red hair like him except for the white highlight framing her face and a destiny he didn't know he could prevent or not. She had a birth mark on her back of wings and he knew already she was a Noah. His daughter a Noah, it was really sad and he prevented it by teaching her to control her powers and putting a very strong barrier around the hospital telling her to never leave the building for fear of her life.

He taught her some sorcery for self defence and she has her own special Golem that looks just like Timcampy only it is a light blue color. None of her stigma have shown as of yet just the birthmark and he plans to keep it that way.

The nurse left them alone and shut the door behind them as she used the wheels to go to the window as well and be beside him. He smiled down at her and kneeled so he could hug her. She was as innocent of the world as she should be. He thought back to how he first found out he had a daughter.

/

9 years ago

He was walking in Canada and visiting an old brothel when he saw an akuma in the area a hospital burning it down. He sighed and went to work and let the workers hurry and get the children out of the fire it caused while he went in to get the Akuma when a nurse cried out.

"Eve is still inside!" Shouted a nurse and the others gasped as she was about to run back inside when he grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You can't go in it is too dangerous now..."

"She can't WALK! She is in a wheel chair and five years old! Please she is our little angel and we can't just leave her in there without trying to get her out!"

"Ugg what a pain...Fine I will go but YOU MUST NOT FOLLOW!" He went inside and coughed a bit as he muttered a spell of protection from fire as he got in and jumped over the gaping hole in the stairs preventing most people from taking it.

He heard some coughs and went towards the sound and found the girl on the floor in the Hallway moving with her arms and hands dragging her body to the exit. She was low to the ground so she avoided Smoke inhalation for the most part.

He ran to her and picked her up around the waist and held her close to him with one arm while he blasted through the wall outside and jumped through. Just in time too since the fire reached the gas room and blew the lace sky high.

The girl's legs were dangling over his arm and her little body was clinging to his chest and arms were wrapped around his neck. He sighed and tried to detach the clingy girl from him as she only wore a simple white night gown and was probably going to be crying for her parents soon.

The nurses rushed over and he really enjoyed their thanking him and asked him to stay for a while. Maybe saving the girl wasn't as bad as he looked in her face and froze. She had red hair just like his and the same Green mixed with blue eyes. She looked back at him and asked hesitantly after taking in the outfit, glasses and half mask. She said the dreaded words.

"Cross Marian? Are you my Daddy?"

Turns out the last time he was there he fathered a child, He USED PROTECTION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, and it didn't seem to work and fathered a little girl with the inability to walk. Her legs just never moved. The birth certificate had his name on it too so he really can't deny the evidence since the timing was right and she had his eyes and hair as well. She was beautiful and I am beautiful, it is impossible for me to not produce someone not good looking(EGO HERE!).

He stayed around and got to know the brat but she eventually won over his heart (Didn't knew he had one) and called her Eve. He helped her out a bit and stayed until the hospital was fixed and tried to think of what he had to do next. He watched as Timcampy played a bit with his little girl (hook line and sinker) as she sat in a new wheel chair and snuggled him to her face. She then looked up at him with a smile and eyes that made him fall for her hard like everyone else and asked if they were going to be a family now.

He stiffened at that and suddenly realized that she was his weakness now and he was a very powerful man with a whole lot of enemies, debtors included, and he couldn't properly care for her since she was in a chair and he travelled a lot for the Order.

He wheeled her to a field of flowers and under a massive Willow tree out of sight from everyone else and sat at the base of the trunk putting her in his lap. He already noticed the birthmark that appeared on her back and it was the reason why she was considered an angel. He never heard of such a birthmark and needed to look it up but...he had a feeling he already knew and he couldn't let that happen!

He explained to her who he was and what he did for a living not lying to her and showed her Grave Maria and Judgement as proof. Hence hidden in Willow tree. He explained that he was always travelling all over the world and he couldn't guarantee her safety and he needed her to be safe from all of his enemies and hers by affiliation with him.

She understood eventually and cried in his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. He was grateful she could even cry beautifully without the snot. We Marians, he told her, needed to stay beautiful, she laughed and giggled effectively ending her tearful bout. He noticed her gaze longingly at timcampy and thought of an idea. If he couldn't be with her it didn't mean he couldn't show her the world and came up with an idea and, it was free, birthday present since he missed all of them so far since it was Christmas Eve her birthday was.

He got permission from Timcampy and set her aside as she watched him work with his sorcery and Timcampy glowed under a pink sigils and the sigils below moved to the side and soon a duplicate of timcampy in every way but color stood flapping there.

Cross sighed as he lowered his arms and leaned weakly back down as the two golems flew around each other since they were now twins with one golden and the other a light sky blue. This golem had basically all of the same features and intelligence and he programmed it to have her as its Owner and it looked like the Golem was happy about it. The both of them flew around her as she laughed happily as Tim landed on her head in her hair and the blue one perched in her hands she held out and asked its name. He wondered and in the end it was named Minnie. He laughed at the name and told her it was hers now and that it would always be connected to Tim and himself and that any letter or pictures that she gives to Minnie would be swallowed and instantly duplicate into Tim and vice versa so they could communicate with the Golems.

She hugged him enthusiastically and said so many thank you'd he laughed and ruffled her hair and held the side of her face. He was happy that he found his daughter and that he actually had a heart, for the most part, and knew he loved her and would do everything possible to make sure she stayed safe.

In the end he promised to visit when he could and would send her letters and she would as well on her progress. He gave her another hug and lifted both of them to their feet and placed her back in her wheel chair almost sadly. He couldn't do anything about her inability to walk and hoped what he did next wouldn't bight him back later.

He pushed her wheel chair back with Minnie in her lap and Tim on her head as they went back to the others. He talked with the workers saying he couldn't take care of her with being an exorcist and they were ok with taking care of her since it was part orphanage and they didn't mind. He put a barrier as strong as he could make it without it being too obvious to turn Akuma away thinking it was deserted and the Earl wouldn't be able to make new ones in the town graveyard since he wouldn't be able to sense their grief if there was any because of the barrier.

/

He laughed roughly as he looked at her and her blue Minnie and they watched the people in the village and he wondered if it could stay like this. He had a sudden sense of fear for his favourite girl and wondered if her awakening was going to happen soon. She has been left alone and he couldn't hello that but tried to communicate with her as often as possible never telling her about her Noah heritage and making sure she was safe.

He knew he was running out of time with the other brat now at the Order and hoped he didn't spill the beans. He would kill him a thousand times if he did, but at least Allen didn't know where she was only that she existed since he made him promise since Timcampy is now with him, to continue writing to her and sending pictures. If he had too he could mention it but only if he made sure there was a photo of their expression to send.

He snickered at the thought of their faces and couldn't help but laugh as Eve looked at her father questioningly.

/

On the other side of the world 15 years old Allen sighed as he flopped into his bed and saw Tim sitting at his desk on top of some paper and a pen. Oh yah she wanted to hear what happened he thought as he got up and went to his desk to write down how he had to scale the bloody cliff and he came to a door who originally said he was an Akuma and got attacked. Then they found her stupid father's letter and finally let him in. He explained everything in as much detail as possible and wound up writing three pages back to back and knew Tim would be able to send to Minnie a video record of it all and made sure she got it.

He leaned back and watched time glow as he ate it meaning he was sending it to his twin who was probably upchucking the bloody letter. It was a wonder they didn't get wet and he just knew it was just a part of being a spell and the same golem.

He remembered how he first met her and how he was locked in Grave of Maria for the whole trip so he couldn't divulge the location and finally let out after stumbling a bit in a wooden room. His Master was sitting in one of the two chairs and gestured for him to sit in the other.

"Gaky if you embarrass me in any way to this person I will triple the amount of debts you pay!" He turned literally white and nodded enthusiastically thinking it was just another of his women when he heard an odd sound of something rolling. In the large open doorway some wheels came into view finally followed by the rest of the person as he gaped. It was a little girl in a wheel chair and she was being pushed by the handles by some kind of nurse who was about to greet Master when the girl said words he never thought he would ever hear.

"Daddy your back!"

Allen smiled wirily as he thought of the bloody heart attack he had and watched as his master actually laughed and lifted the girl out of her chair as she held onto him and as she hugged him he talked with the nurse asking if there were any problems and her replying in negative before leaving and closing the door to her room. Minnie was hiding in her white dress and popped out giving Allen a shock as Tim left the roost on his head and flew around the girl and the blue version flew as well causing her to laugh out loud and hug Tim saying she missed him to as her father put her back in her chair and turned to face Allen.

It was then and their he realised that this girl had no idea about what her father did, gambling and whoring that stuff, and thought him perfect and if he ruined the image he would be beaten severely since it seemed that the only person that man would ever have a heart too and show affection, not in his presence of course, too. She was only one year older than him and enjoyed watching him juggle and listened intently to her father as he showed her some kind of new spell that she was to learn and practice in his supervision not that Allen was allowed to know.

He watched her and felt something like familiarity well up in him and realised he thought of her as a sister and would do anything to protect her as well since she obviously couldn't do much in a wheel chair.

He went to sleep after that and went on his first mission with Kanda.

/

Tikki looked out of the window in Shirley's estate and sighed as he thought of his Dark Angel and all of their past lives together. She was so delicate and fragile that no one couldn't help but want to protect her and leave her alone. She was Loneliness simply because she was alone for so long before she found the Noah and we found her. Pinned to the ground by spears through her wings and left alone in a dark cave he was the first to find her and save her.

She was soon brought to the rest of the family and the earl made her a Noah by giving her his blood so she wouldn't have to be lonely anymore making her Noah of Loneliness . She was very fragile and always made time for everyone and it seemed no one wanted her to be left alone ever again so in turn they all loved their new sister except he loved her more than as a sister and so in turn did her. They were the only couple in the Noah family and got blessings from the Earl as he was the one she asked to give her away making him extremely happy.

They always loved each other and promised to each other in each of their reincarnations but it was getting harder to find her each time and the others are getting worried. They knew she was out there they all could feel it but she hasn't awakened and that worried them. They searched on their off time and Earl always kept a look out but it was soon seemingly hopeless.

He felt his older brother come to stand beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. He glanced and saw his brother's sad smile and felt Rohde grab his arm hugging it and whispering not to give up, they will find her and she will come home to them and him. He gave her a little hug and whispered thank you but he needed to be alone right now. Shirley and Rhode glanced at each other and finally left him alone after a pat on his shoulder and some words of comfort leaving him to watch the sky and the birds flying about.

"Where are you ? I miss you so much angel..."


	2. Chapter 2

Eve Marian the Lonely Noah

Chapter 2

Allen watched his welcome home party and enjoyed the conversations and laughter as well as the food. The group photo was great and he made sure to get two so he can send one to Eve so she can see all the friends I have made.

Allen walked down the halls and saw that Tim was flying towards him at breakneck speed and glowing. He knew that it meant she wanted to talk and he didn't mind since she was able to get both Tim and Minnie to squat and project at the same time as record to the other person it was a great way to talk when letters aren't doing it and such.

He hurried to his room not noticing Lenalee and Lavi watching as well as following curious as to why Tim glowed.

He hurried into his room and Tim flew to his desk and started projecting and Eve showed up on the small visual screen you can only see from her midsection up so you would think she was in a normal chair unless you saw the handles and since she was directly facing him and the wheels weren't in view no one could tell.

He smiled at her, "Hey Eve how are you feeling today?"

"I am fine Allen you worry too much both you and Dad." She giggled and he knew she was faking it because her eyes were shadowed and her skin was paler than usual. "So I got your letter and I must say that is quiet the uh..."

"Welcome?" he supplied for her.

"Yes, so how has your first mission went. What happened give me all the details and did you take pictures?"

"yah I have one of the order as well, your Dad gives terrible directions and descriptions you know that?"

She laughed a little and Allen was glad she was laughing it brought some color to her cheeks. Her hair was the same as Master's and longer with two long White strands framing her face giving her an exotic look along with her blue green eyes.

"So I was just leaving with Bakanda..."

"ALLEN!" A shout came from behind when he whirled around to see Lenalee in the door way and Lavi.

"Oh dear...it seems we have been caught you had better take Tim to Koumi so we can explain. See you in a few Allen." At that Tim closed his mouth and flew on top of his head and the other two looked at him trying to figure out what to say.

"Contact with the outside is forbidden Allen." Lenalee said as she looked at him.

"Yah but she is the exception and it is an order from Master..."

"General Cross!" They both shouted and he just left them their as he went to the annoying man who is Lenalee's brother, office.

Koumi stood there with a few others with a disappointed look on his face and was about to rant when Allen just told them to shut up and watch and everything will be explained.

Tim settled onto the desk and turned to face everyone as Eve appeared on screen again.

"Hello everyone, my name is Eve Marian, thank you so much for taking care of Allen since he is my father's only apprentice."

A pin drop could have been heard since it was that silent and then everyone shouted at the same time.

"WHAT?"

"CROSS HAS A DAUGHTER?"  
"THE WORLD IS DOOMED!"

It was kind of amusing as Allen took pictures of their expressions as promised by his master until Koumi got everyone to shut up.

"Your General Cross Marian's daughter?"

"Yes my name is Eve Marian I am only 16 and met Allen through my father when he came to visit me after he picked him up as his apprentice."

"Wait you don't travel with your father?" Johnny asked to her

"Of course she can't she isn't an exorcist and this is Cross were talking about!" Reever said to Johnny

"Umm that isn't the reason she doesn't travel with her father." Allen said to them. Everyone looked at him and he turned to the screen with a sad smile and asked her.

"Can you back up away from the screen or..."

"I am fine Allen I don't mind." Eve seemed to reach down and no one could tell because of the view that she grabbed the wheels of her chair and was rolling them back until everyone could finally get a full view from her as she backed away from the screen.

Everyone quieted down and looked at the girl with red hair in a green night robe and a wooly orange blanket on her lap covering her legs as her wheel chair was seen. She pushed the wheel chair forward and the screen was back to normal view without the wheelchair being seen.

"Master makes me send her letters and pictures of every where I go to her as the condition of having Tim with me since it is the only connection she has with the out side world. She knows everything about excorsits and such because master wanted her to have as much protection as possible she can have so she is the same level of mastery in sorcery as Master. Minnie is her Golem and you can tell because it is Tim's clone only a very light blue." Allen said during the silence.

"I see... well then..."

"Excuse me which one of you is Koumi?"

"Ah that's me he said happily at the cute girl and wondered how the hell she can come from souch a nasty man when she was just as sweet as his Lenalee.

"Dad said that if any of you tell the Upper branch members about me or if it leaves this room he will marry your sister and do other unmentionable things to her and there would be nothing you can do to stop him."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO Not my Lenalee! If any of you so much as peep that about Eve to anyone else I will make you subject to every single one of my experiments!" Yelled Koumi and everyone nodded their head quickly.

Allen looked at her and saw a small smile on her face and knew that it was her Dad who taught her how to threaten others like that since he had that exact same smile. He shivered at the thought of her inheriting his other sadistic tendencies since she was so nice and sweet.

"It was nice meeting you all then, take care Allen, Dad says don't mess up Gaki!" at that Tim closed his mouth and flew into the air and over to Allen on his shoulder and Allen muttered something under his breath about stupid master and left the room.

/

Eve sighed as Minnie flew up and around her and gave her a comforting snuggle on her cheek. She smiled and wheeled over to the window looking out at the moon lit sky and felt that something big was going to happen soon. Her dad left over a week ago and he taught her the most important spell he had and that was to convert Akuma into their own personal servants away from the Earl and how to program them.

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and held her in a position she hasn't been held in a while since even though she was a petit girl and five foot two. He wasn't really one for comfort and he whispered to her something very important.

"Know that I will always love you no matter what you choose in the future and that you are always going to be my little girl. Got it?"

"Yes daddy, good now I am going to the arc to destroy slash capture the Akuma egg so I am going to hang low and go to Japan."

"No it is too dangerous.."

"I have to besides it is me the great General Cross Marian, there is nothing I can't do and with Grave Maria I can get in undetected so be careful when I am gone ok?"

"..Ok..."

"Good girl." He left that night over a week ago. Eve was confident in her spells and knew what she was doing and was on the same level as her father and even made a few of her own.

She rolled her chair beside her bed and lifted herself onto the bed and then swung up her legs. She took off her night robe and hung it on the newel post and her blanket was now on the wheel chair and got under the covers and dreamed of a man calling for someone, and flying across the moon with black wings. She winced in her sleep as a red welt of a stigma appeared on the front of her right ankle.

It has begun


	3. Chapter 3

Eve Marian the Lonely Noah

Chapter 3

Eve has been having constant headaches and slight fevers for a week now and the rest of the orphanage was worried. Minnie with her teeth dipped a cloth into a pale of cold water by the bed and draped over her forehead to hopefully keep the fever down. She flew worriedly around and finally settled beside her face to nuzzle her master's face.

Eve murmured a comforting sound and just lay down and hoped that it would go away soon. Under the blankets she has bandages covering both her ankles and it kept the bleeding down from the crosses that appeared down their.

The headaches and weird dreams started after the first one appeared and only seemed to get worse. She also kept dreaming of a man that is calling for someone that she couldn't hear the name of. She finally was able to appear behind him and she felt weightless when doing so and found she was floating a bit so it appeared she was floating behind him when she finally able to say something.

"Who are you looking for?" She said questioningly to the man and just as he spun around in a gasp she woke up. She never got to see his face but only knew he was definitely taller than her and had dark curly hair.

She sighed as she felt her back as well grow sore. She was so tired and fell asleep again while it was day and didn't realize until she is woken up later that the barrier is failing and a couple level twos are prowling around.

/

Tikki was calling out in the darkness again while he knew this was a dream he felt her presence here and called out to her. He called out to his love Eve. He name has always been Eve no matter how many lifetimes. He called out and ran trying to get a lock on her presence since as of late he felt it a bit more strongly and hoped. He stopped gasping for breath and straightened in the darkness when suddenly everything changed for him.

"Who are you looking for?" Came a beautiful female voice behind him and he whirled around to only catch a glimpse of a young woman floating in a white dress with long red hair before he woke up.

He gasped as his eyes flew open and felt the Noah in him stir with happiness. He finally got through, or she finally had enough strength since from what the girl said she never could clearly hear him calling for her so she must have been in the same dream at the same time as well. It had to be her, she was the only one connected to my dreams and the presence he felt lately had to have been her watching him.

He sat up and cried with joy as he finally had a spark of hope of finding her now that he saw her in his dreams.

He then frowned and realized he only knew what hair color she had and that it was long and He ment long like down to her butt. He saw a flash of white as well and then he couldn't see since she was shrouded in darkness but her dress lifted for just a second and he saw the stigma on her ankles.

Tyki got up and looked at his human friends and left them sleeping while he went to find a phone. As he dialled he looked up into the night and wondered if they were both seeing the same sky. He heard Sheryl answer the phone sleepily.

"Minster Kamelot."

"I finally saw her and she spoke to me Sheryl!" He said excitedly when he heard his brother drop the phone and winced at the echoing sound in his ear as his brother yelped and grabbed the phone again.

"Tyki are you serious?" Congratulations! Where is she?" Sheryl said excitedly at the thought of seeing his sister again as both Noah and soon to be in-law.

"That's the thing, she still hasn't awakened I was dreaming the same thing as usual when a voice spoke behind me asking who I was calling for and just as I whirled around I caught a glimpse of her and then woke up."

"...did you see how many stigma she had on her? Any physical references?"

"Long red hair to her butt. She was kind of floating with a white dress that Rhode likes to wear swirling around her and she had the stigma on her ankles, that's it I think,...but now that I really think about it there was some white in her hair as well maybe I couldn't say for sure but her hair was definitely red."

"Red hair huh, wait how old did she look, how tall?"

"Hey it was really only a quick glance but she was like petite I am pretty sure and looked around 5 feet to 5 foot 4 I am guessing. Age...I didn't get to see her face so I am not sure but her voice definetley suggest she is in her teens...owe my god she is a teenager, I hope I am not robbing a cradle."

"I am sure she is fine, now we can finally get the others on a lookout for her. I will tell Rhode she will be so happy. She will tell the Earl himself since she is going to visit him later on this morning. Take care and don't do anything rash or stupid. You don't want to lose her now do you?"

"I know THAT! Bye Sheryl"

"Bye bye, and really Tyki congrats I mean it you have been so down these past few years..."

"Thanks Sheryl got to go." He hung up and rubbed his head and thought of the red haried wraith in his dream.

I will find you and soon we will be together again he thought as he made a silent vow thta his Noah agreed with. She was theirs.

/

Rhode came down to breakfast and saw her dad smiling even more than usual.

"Daddy you look really happy did something good happen?"

"Yes something very good has happened!" He cried out as he lifted her up into the air and held her close and looked into her eyes and said happily.

"Tyki saw her in his dream finally!"

Rhode eyes widened and her own smile grew ecstatic. He saw her! Finally we have a clue to her now. She missed Eve very much since she always was kind and played with her. She knew how hard it has been on Tyki these past few years not being able to find her and the whole family was sad since they didn't feel complete without her there. She is happy for Tyki and hoped that they can find her soon so she can play with her again and the Family will finally be complete.

She suddenly thought of the Earl and knew he would be ecstatic and happy at the same time. He cared for her like his own daughter not that he didn't consider all of us his children but she was the one who had his blood given directly to her as well as she asked him to give her away to Joyd when they got married in each life. He was always so happy at their marriage and always kept her company so she was never alone when the others had to go out.

Rhode also remembered how she took the blow meant for her when the Musician betrayed the family. She cried over her body for so long and would have died as well if the Earl hadn't some just then. He was so mad that he killed the Musician. He held her as she breathed her last breaths saying weakly she was happy that Dream was safe and that she was going to be with Joyd now. They both cried so when she disappeared and now she finally resurrected she can thank her for saving her life and will promise to protect her this time.

She let the tears run down her face as she remembered her love for their Dark Angel and she got down from her father and smiled happily at him with tears still in her eyes. He knew how much this meant to her as the eldest and survivor of the attack along with the Earl and let her go as she quickly opened a door to the arc.

She ran through and let it shut behind her as she ran through the halls crying out for Sennen ko as she ran through and found him in his big Chair with a smile on his face with Lulubell, Jasdevi, and Skin answering phones.

He turned to her and gave a laughing oomph and brushed the tears from her eyes as he asked her what happened. She smiled at him with tears still coming and the others were silent wondering what could make her so happy with tears.

"Tyki saw her! In his dreams! He finally met her!" She cried out while hugging his big belly.

The Earl froze and his hands shook as did the others. They knew instinctively who she was talking about. After all Tyki only dreams of HER. They watched as the Earl hugged Road and grabbed a hanky as he blew his rose since he was crying with happiness, he is always smiling seriously, and asked Road.

"Did he ...really? What happened?"

"Don't know really Dad told me so he might but I think he only caught a glimpse of her and she doesn't remember yet. You will have to call Tyki or talk to Daddy yourself."

"Alright I will call him later but for now..."He trailed off and Road looked at him questioningly as she blinked the last of her tears out.

"You can help answer all of these Phone Calls!" He cried out happily as Road froze and smiled weakly and agreed even though she sure as hell didn't want to.

/

Eve woke up feeling better and the fever practically gone and Minnie flew around her happily as she got out of bed and into her chair to roll over for her dress since it was easier wearing dresses than pant since she needed help putting those on.

She quickly got changed and brushed her teeth and rolled out of the building with her backpack hanging off the back of her wheel chair and Minnie in her lap as she went outside to hear a big bang.

She turned her head and saw a level two Akuma attacking the village and started rolling away as fast as she could and hoped it would come after her. It was a big yellowish looking akuma that was flying around and had a weird face. She muttered a spell and a fire lit it up and she saw it starting to burn away when she felt another behind her and muttered another spell for shielding so she wouldn't get hit by the bullets as she went into the forest away from the chaos.

She wheeled her chair around out of breath and shouted out a binding spell and then a severing spell completely binding the other Yellow blobby akuma to the ground and severing its connection with the Earl. She knew that it was no longer safe and needed to leave and go to Europe so she needed help and the best she can do for sworn obedience would be this akuma right in front of her.

She started the spell and programming her father taught her and programmed it exactly as he taught her with the self destruction mechanism for blood lust and completely changing ownership from the Earl to her. She finally finished and was out of breath and Minnie flew around her worriedly as the level two akuma went into its human form.

"Hi there Mistress!"

"Good your name is Chika from now on and we need to get out of here but we need all of my stuff can you help me please?"

"Rightoh!" Chika who was allowed to have some self thought now was happy to be free of the Earl and helped her new mistress who was bound to a chair and knew that she was going to be needing a lot of help and pushed her chair back to the Orphanage and helped her pack all of the necessities in a suitcase for both of them and strapped in to the back of her wheel chair and rolled her out of the room and out of the village that she spent her entire life in without a backward glance

Chika was about 5 foot 6 and had shoulder length brown wavy hair that curled up at the ends and brown eyes. She was dressed in a regular Victorian gown of good durability that was green and full length sleeves and dress with brown leather boots.

She pushed the wheel chair down the road and was glad that it wasn't hard to bush and it was in fact easy and the weight mostly came from the suitcases. Minnie was on her mistress head as Eve was writing down a quick letter to Allen explaining what happened and that she coming to Europe leaving out the marks appearing on her ankles and that she was going to hopefully be there in a couple of weeks.

She tore it from the pad and fed it to Minnie who she knew that Allen would get eventually with a reply and sighed. Eve was still wearing her long blue summer dress that thankfully came down to her ankles and easy on leather boots as well that came up her leg a bit. She still wrapped her ankles but no one could tell because of one the dress skirt his it and two her boots were high enough and three the wraps. She had a parasol and asked Chika to please pass it to her since it was going to be a long day.

/

Tyki dealt the cards and was playing a late night poker game with the guys when he got a call from his "special" phone.

"Another of your special missions Tyki?" Mo groaned out while Ease looked sadly at him.

"Mah I will be back soon you know it so take care!" he called over his shoulder as he went to answer the phone while he had a nagging feeling he knew what it was about and answered it.

"Tyki~pon! How are you?"

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that Sennen ko. But I am feeling pretty Lucky I am winning the card games tonight."

"Also seeing her for the first time~!" He said jovially as Tyki smiled into the phone.

"Yah especially lucky today."

"Good Good now tell me everything."

So Tyki told him everything that he could remember which isn't much but hopefully tonight would be better. He was looking forward to his dreams tonight.

"Also we are going to start soon~!" The Earl said in happiness already sending out a mental message to be wary of red heads to his akuma and be extra cautious with red heads with white highlights.

"Do you want me home?" Tyki asked

"Yes sleep here tonight it will be easier and will start soon."

"Hi I will be there soon."

/

Allen was eating dinner when he got the letter and actually spat out his food into Lavi's face as he read it over a couple of times before running out of the mess hall to write a quick reply keeping him update and informed.

/

Eve and Chika after a full day of walking from the village only stopping for a quick lunch break. Finally got to town and bought a train ticket to get to the Ocean. From there Chika was going to convert back into an Akuma and fly over the Ocean since she was a lot faster than any boat and there was also Eve's spells that will be able to make all of their stuff shrink so she could easily carry her.

Eve went over the plan and knew that it was going to take a few days on the train, maybe a week tops to get to the ocean side and decided to sleep in their shared compartment. They had enough money to get there and would have no money upon arrival in Europe but by then she knew she could get help from Allen.

Chika helped Eve get ready for bed and placed her on the bunk and got herself ready so they were both soon asleep.

/

Eve opened her eyes and saw the mad quiet this time as if waiting for something. She tilted her head curiously to the side and then called out to him as she floated down behind him.

"Who were you calling for?" The same question she asked last time as he spun around and they finally saw each other for the first time.

She was floating a little higher than him even though there is no floor or ceiling and were separated from each other by a couple of feet.

She looked down at him curiously and realized inwardly that he was really tall and would only seem taller to her when she was in her chair and looked at his face and clothes.

He had shoulder length curly black hair and a mole under his right eye making him look very dashing and distinguished. His skin was a smoky dark grey and his amber colour eyes were pretty. He seemed to be in his twenties and she felt a tug in her heart as if in recognition but she knew she has never met this man before. He wore a open white dress shirt and black dress pants.

She looked him over with curiosity while he looked at her in longing and hunger.

Here she is! Tyki thought as he gazed up at the floating girl in front of him and drank her up as he memorized her face and other physical features.

Her hair was as red and long as he remembered and noticed she did indeed have two bands of white hair framing her face making her exotic. Her eyes he could swim in were blue green and her face was beautiful and looked soft. She wore a dress exactly like Roads in white with thin straps and her feet were bare. She was indeed small and was about 5 foot 2 now that he got a better look at her and the stigma were on her ankles. She looked small and petite but she seemed to be around 15-17 years old.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, "I was calling out for you, Eve"

She seemed surprised at this and slowly reached out her hand to his

"How did you know my name?" As she finally put her hand in his as he clasped his fingers around her small hand relishing on the physical contact.

"It has always been your name, my name is Tyki Mikk."

"My name is Eve Marian, I have a question, how old are you?" He laughed and secretly hoped she was a little older and wasn't 15.

"I am twenty six years old, and you?"

"Sixteen but will be seventeen this Christmas Eve. So only four months to go." He breathed out a small sigh and thanked small favours.

He wanted to get to know her and find out where she is but felt the darkness swallow him up and she called to him.

"Will I see you again?"

"Count on it!" He called out as he was consumed by the darkness that shrouds the place and finally woke up.

Road was standing over him shaking him awake.

"Tyki did you see her? Did you did you?" She cried out as he raised a hand to cover his eyes and growled out to her.

"I did but you interrupted by waking me up!"

"Opps so what's her name?"

"Eve Marian, sixteen going on seventeen, Christmas Eve birthday, She does indeed have two streaks of white hair framing her face with a basically long red hair going to her butt and about 5 fott two petite figure and blue green eyes, anything else." He said wirily as he saw her write down all of the stats.

"Nope unless you know where she is?"

"Not enough Stigma power she only has the ones on her ankles but she was floating so her wings are going to come out soon."

"That is going to be painful for her it always was."

"yah but it will help us find her so can I please go back to sleep?"

"yep bye bye."

Tyki sighed and went back to sleep hoping to see Eve again.

/

Eve woke to a searing pain in her wrist and a heavy migraine. It was the same hand she touched Tyki with and she wondered if that was the cause as she turned her head into her pillow and held her hand. Chika was up and worrying over her when she gasped as seeing the stigma in her mistress wrist and quickly checked her over and found the bandages at her ankles and opened them seeing the bleeding open cuts of Stigma there as well.

She gazed wonderingly at the girl in front of her wondering if she knew what was happening to her. Chika realized that she was in the presence of an awakening Noah and not just any Noah by the Noah of Loneliness and Dark Angel.

She heard her mistress gasp in pain and quickly made sure the door was locked as she got a cold pale of water and cloth so she could rub the sweat from her body and clean the wounds hoping it will help her through the pain.

She stripped off Eve's nightgown and saw her birthmark wings and the huge slits at her shoulder blades. Well not slits yet but there was an angry red line and she pressed with her finger and realized that there was something trying to push its way out and tried to think quickly what she should do.

"Cuuutttt...ttt ittt...ooo..pppeee..nnn," Eve managed in between gasps of pain to Chika who realized that the pressure is building up and it would be less painful if she made a swift cut after all it won't kill her and better than it bursting.

She got a knife and ran it under boiling water trying to make it as hot as possible and the sharpest she could find to go through the skin quick and easily. She ran back to the room and prepared bandages and although the girl was having violent contusions her legs weren't spasiming since the nerves couldn't reach so her upper body needed to be held down.

"I am sorry mistress so sorry I will be quick ok so on the count of five one...two ...three..."She cut at three so she wouldn't cause her body to convulse at the number five down her right shoulder blade and left quickly and sprang back.

Eve screamed into her pillow muffling the sound as the relief and pain in her back combined made her agonizing body twitch as huge wings dripping in blood sprang out from her back. She continued to pant but the pain was no longer there and she felt her back slowly healing around the slits and she was finally able to breath easier.

Chika stared in shock at the large wings and quickly went about to washing her wings with water and towels using the water bucket for the fever earlier which soon became the color red from ringing out the blood in it. She was surprised she felt no blood lust with all the blood in the room and contributed it to the fact that her mistress spell was done exceptionally well and the fact she was a Noah and were instinctively taught to obey and not hurt the super human clan.

Eventually her wings were clean and were shrinking till they were just the size of a regular bird that slid back into her body hidden away except for the now prominent slits. The scars were easily hidden under a shirt and with her back against the wheel chair no one would ever be able to notice.

She re-bandaged her Mistress wrist and legs and noticed that during the excursion her other wrist also grew the stigma leaving only the seven across her head which will lead to her Emotion and memories as a Noah.

Chika leaned back with a sigh and heard knocking on her door and quickly went up to answer it seeing two conductors there.

"Some people heard some screaming or along those lines in pain is everything alright in here?"

"Yeah sorry about that, my mistress suffers from migraines and sometimes escalates into full seizures. We are going to Europe to find a cure and a relaxing place so she can be with her family without the migraines.." She trailed off while telling half truths. The men totally bought it and she inwardly thought of them as idiots as she closed the door and sighed. This was going to be a long trip to the sea since they had a few more days left on the train with all of the stops along the way.

Chika looked to Eve to seeing her finally smiling peacefully in her sleep and smiled while she went to clean up the mess and hide the evidence of anything happening here while Minnie continued to stay by her mistress side.

/

Eve dreamed of war and destruction and humans as well as other beings with feathered wings in white. She dreamed of being thrown away and being cast down and being so alone so very very alone. She was afraid of being alone, she always has been that is shy she relied so much on the letters from Allen and her Father and loved their visits so much. Sure she had the nurses from being ever physically alone but one can be all alone in a sea full of people.

Eve dreamed and dreamed of memories of shadowed people a family that took her in, She dreamed of being happy and spending time with them and healing them whenever they went to war. She never participated in the war she dreamt of but she was always worried for their safety.

Eve finally dreamt of a man that felt a lot like Tyki and how much she loved him and enjoyed being with him. She wondered if it was Tyki and heard her call out a name for the first time, Joyd and she wouldn't know she whispered it out loud.

/

Eve and Chika never had another event like that and only suffered from slight headaches as she gets flashes from different places and different people and soon became afraid of people themselves. She wouldn't go anywhere without Chika with her and shied away from others who tried talking to her like in the dining car, who thought it was very cute.

Everyone went out of their way to move for her since she was in a wheel chair and she didn't care if they were in a way pitying her just wishing it was over and getting out of their presence soon became a priority and Chika knowing of her developing fear of humans led her back to their sleeping quarters and stayed with the girl as she read and played her wooden flute she made when at the orphanage.

Chika wondered if she should ask if her master knew what was happening to her and thought to tell her when she woke up from her nap as she suffered through another migraine.

Eve found herself in the all too familiar place of darkness and saw Tyki their waiting for her like always and wondered why he kept waiting for her. She wondered why this man in her dreams that she believed to be a figment of her imagination.

"Hello Tyki," Eve said as she snuck up behind him again and laughing as he whirled around being startled. She floated away from him then and found that she could float where ever she wanted in the darkness and soon spread out her arms and flew every which way possible with her legs following behind her.

Tyki watched his love fly around the area and noticed how odd her legs were acting. He noticed that compared to the usual times when it appeared like a ballet performance with her legs dancing smoothly with her they just hung their and went with the motions she made with her upper body.

"You seem to be having fun." He called out to her as she laughed and floated back over to him as he held out a hand hoping she would take it. Eve placed her palm in his but kept floating but lowered herself a bit so he looked straight at her. He noticed the stigma that appeared on her wrists and smirked inwardly and asked her.

"Have your wings come out yet?"

She took her hand out of his and gasped bring them to her mouth as she thought of her secret wings when suddenly and painlessly they slid out of her back and grew to their full size fully extended making them larger than her five foot two height. She stared at them in awe and tried testing them out compared to just floating with her mind and laughed at the thought and soon began flying around the room with her Wings flapping and gliding doing instinctive aerial manuvers that she somehow knew only to mince a bit when her legs flopped behind her jarring the movements a bit not quiet being as gracefull as she would have wanted.

This caused Tyki to frown and ask her what's wrong as she came back over to him with her wings now flapping holding her air borne and her body hanging in the air as she gave him a small pained smile that made him feel a small kernel of dread and said three words leaving him in shock as she vanished from his sight because she woke up.

"I am Paralyzed."

He woke up in a sweat and suddenly felt like crying at the sadness of his love being paralyzed obviously from below the hips since he saw her bodies movements and her hips moved and allowed the legs to sway but nothing below them works and wondered if this was possible for a Noah.

He got up and left his room to go look out the balcony and finally jumped up to the roof and made his way in the arc to the top of the tower looking down at the white buildings and streets. He was noticed by Road and she grabbed Lero and flew up on him behind Tyki and floated next to him noticing his sad state and inquired to him about it.

He looked at her and looked back over the city.

"Do you remember how much she loved to dance?"

"Of course she loved dancing, she would get everyone to dance with her even the Earl danced with her many times. She loved it and would dance even with the worst of us. She loved the most though the dances with you. I remember her once saying she liked being held in your arms and hearing your heart beat. It made her feel safe." She recalled whimsically as she recounted fond memories of their dancing friend and looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

He sighed and looked over at Road for a moment and she suddenly felt some kind of negative premonition she wasn't going to like hearing what he had to say next, she was right.

"Her legs are paralyzed, everything below the hips as in her hips will move but everything below that...I never realised until now why she was always floating, She loved flying so much I thought it was the usual joy but it was even more so and I noticed how her legs were hanging on her and weren't moving with her like usual, they were graceful like water flowing but she wasn't able to be a ballerina in the sky..." he said in the end like a whisper as he gazed out at the city as a few tears slid down his face.

Road was frozen in shock and actually staggered and fell off Lero when Tyki quickly grabbed her hand and hosted her up to him where he held her and cried for the woman who couldn't dance like she loved to and soon Road was also tearing up and she held Tyki as he cried for their Angel who loved flying and the Dancer who loved to dance and the loss of her abilities.


	4. Chapter 4

Eve Marian the Lonely Noah

Chapter 4

Eve sent her latest update of her progress to Allen still hiding the fact of what is happening to her. She didn't want him to worry too much. He worries just like her Dad, when Allen wasn't there of course, since he had a reputation to protect.

She was really worried though about what is happening to her and this sudden feeling of never forgiving the humans when she was human...wasn't she? Chika obviously wants to ask her a question and seems to mentally debating with herself and it was quite amusing to see her arguing with herself after their fourth day of travelling before finally coming to a decision.

"Mistress Eve...what do you exactly know about the war your father is in?" Eve looked at her curiously as she knew she already told her about her Dad and Allen as well as her mysterious Dream Man.

"Umm just that there is a fat man making deals with idiots who believe the dead can come back without paying an equal price." Chika was taken aback by the words her mistress said and asked her what she meant.

"Well if you think of the circle of like and the balance of all things one should give of the equal value they take. That is my theory at least and these mourners in grief curse god, which is understandable but they are blaming the wrong person because death happens all the time and could be just their time is all. Anyway then my dad says the fat man, his words, comes and offers them a deal of resurrecting their loved one. If these people had any lick of sense, which they obviously don't, then again no one thinks rationally in grief, and take the deal without knowing what they have to offer in return, I mean he obviously needs something in return for doing this since it defies nature, and as they say in France 'Vola' a spirit who curses them for their resurrection and takes their body in return to live under another persons thumb for a hellish eternity." She says, Chika could only stare and wondered if she should feel insulted or not and if this was the cause of her father's personality or her Noah.

"The 'Fat Man' as you call him is called the Millennium Earl and one of the first humans from his clan known simply as NOAH. All of us akuma must obey the Noah as they represent 13 different emotions of the world being passed down each reincarnation always remembering and never forgiving of sub-humans. Some NOAHS are Dream, Lust, Wrath, Bonds, Pleasure..."she trailed off and she watched Eve's eyes to see if any of this is clicking for her when she whispered the name Joyd Chika nodded her head to Eve.

"Yes that is actually a true name of Noah like the Emotion they represent not the name that person is born with for example your dream man with ash grey skin is actually quiet real and quiet alive. He is one of the Noah known as Tyki Mikk, True name Joyd and Noah of Pleasure. Are you following me?"

Eve nodded staring at her and listening to what she said as if it struck a chord in her.

"They start off as humans before what is called the awakening when there Stigma starts growing on here forehead of seven crosses...just like the ones you have on your body. Each cross allows them to recall their memories of their past lives and inherit the Noah they are as a vessel and continue the will of the Earl their clan leader I guess. It is kind of hard to explain but you are experiencing the flash backs yes?"

Eve nodded frozen in shock or fear Chika couldn't tell.

"They all have a second voice in them that is a collaboration of all their memories which is the Noah so they recognise one another through instinct and a small voice in their head. They have a white form which hides the stigma and what they were born looking like and their Noah form or black form where their skin goes grey and eyes become amber and the crosses appear horizontally across their forehead.

There is 13 main NOAH apostles' followed by the Dark Angel and the 14th. The Earl is above them all as leader so there are in total 16 Noah who control us Akuma with the Earl as the leader." Chika sighed as she saw Eve fingering the traces of her stigma on her bandaged wrists.

"The NOAH clan a couple hundred years ago before the 14th existed secretly adopted a Fallen Angel who never fought in the front lines. She was there Angel of Darkness since her wings were black and fell in love with Joyd who also fell in love with her. Not wanting to ever be separated again the Earl gave her his blood making her skin go grey and a total of eleven stigma appear on her body. One on each of her ankles, her wrists and the same seven across each of their foreheads. She then became the inherited memory of Loneliness from when she was cast down from Heaven for killing a human who was about to kill a child, being left all alone trapped and speared in a cave for many years until Joyd found her and took her home."

"The Angel fell in love as I said with Joyd and loved the rest of the family as well and they in turn accepted her into their family. She should be considered the 14th but was really only titled the Dark Angel and Lonely. The 14th that you hear whispered about is a Noah known as the Musician who I don't know the details but showed up suddenly about 50 years ago and ..."

"Betrayed the clan by trying to become the Earl himself heralding a new age." Eve whispered the rest as two stigma cuts appeared on her forehead on the far left side and far right. Chika held her as the memories continued to come at her but now were far more intense along with her powers now.

She hoped she did the right thing by telling her this but wondered if she should have kept quiet since she hasn't realized that her father is a general and her platonic little brother are exorcists in the war against her other family.

Eve Marian is going to have a rough road ahead of her if she becomes torn between her two families but with the stigma appearing Chika could bet that the humans would never accept her and would try to kill her at first opportunity. With the Noah they would accept her and she could be with Joyd but she would probably not participate again and try to plead for her brother and father's life.

Although that may not work she is going to be hurt and they would comfort her while feeling guilty about it...hopefully. But she has a way better chance with the Noah who always loved her than with her brother since there are only two of them and they won't be able to protect her like the Noah can.

Chika sighed again as she passed a water cloth over Eve's forehead wiping it of blood and wondering if she should try to get her to tell Joyd where they are and maybe Dream could open a door for them. But she figured she probably wants to go at her own pace and will go to Europe first. She is soon going to learn why the Noah never forgive both instinctively and for her own eyes.

/

Allen has been getting updates from Eve and hoped she would be able to make across the Atlantic ok since she has never been on a boat before and wondered if she has enough money. He hasn't really told anyone she was coming since she swore him to secrecy which is weird but he was ok if she was shy about it.

Recently things have been getting hectic around here since he met the Noah of Dreams Road and his eye upgraded because she pierced his eye with a candle. He recently met Lavi (I will edit my earlier chapter in the beginning so only Lenalee and Koumi and a few scientists know about her) and found him incredibly annoyingly cheerful and pries into his personal life. If he found out about General Cross's daughter though I think the older one would have a heart attack if he knew since he seems to know Cross Shihou. He remembered being India when the General finally sent him off after visiting Eve. He has only met her physically a total of ten times in the three years he has been with Shishou.

It is a pity really how he is treated like trash since he is a boy and Eve, a girl, is treated better and on top of being his own child…He shook his head and felt a shiver go down his spine. She definitely inherited some of the less favourable genes like sadism and violence. For example the one time he was over and she was practicing a spell and used him as a target. He was yelling at her why him at the time when she said with a very familiar smile that it was good practice for dodging and being resistant to high levels of pain. Shishou with his identical smile patted her on the head and completely agreed with her and made him be her practice dummy all day! He shuddered at the memory.

He only knew that Lenalee and koumi with a few others saw her but now that she is coming here he doesn't want her to come to the order. He is glad she made him promise not to tell so he just had to wait for her note saying she was on the on this side of the world now.

/

Tyki made sure to put up a do not disturb sign so no one will wake him up since he really wanted to talk to her again since the last time he wasn't able to meet up her really in the darkness.

After the night with Road a couple days ago, Lulubell came up to him and gave him a sad smile and said that everything will be okay. He had wondered briefly what she meant before she admitted to being in the tower as a cat under orders from the Earl because he was worried about him. She heard everything.

Tyki walked away feeling like his privacy was invaded even though they hadn't meant too and it was a huge step closer to finding her if she was paralysed so it will help narrow the search for specific individuals even if the area itself hasn't been found yet.

He sighed and looked out of his …their bedroom balcony and leaned on the railing and he could almost feel her with him as she usually was when they were on the balcony together as he smoked a cigarette.

He blew out the smoke and stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the balcony for him and turned to their bed and couldn't help but feel sadness and wanted her with him now so he could care for her, especially if she was that vulnerable right now he couldn't help but want to take care of her and hope that tonight he will find her again. He lay in bed and counted down to help fall asleep and eventually after some tossing and turning, he did.

She was actually the one waiting this time which was different than the usual sneaking up on him as he walked to her and he noticed her wings were folded back but not put away. He kept quiet and heard her muttering to herself and wondered what she was up too but couldn't tell with her long silky red hair swaying in thick waves down her back and the white dress being basically hidden by Dark obsidian wings and hair.

She slowly lowered and her feet actually touched the floor and she breathed in and out and he finally heard what she was saying.

"Concentrate, you can do this," she was trying to stand on her own Tyki thought and he stayed back not wanting to break her concentration as she slowly stabilized as she held her arms out and gave a sigh of relief.

He couldn't help it and slowly moved up behind her and put his hand under one of hers and bring them together as he stepped up behind her where he could feel her soft feathers and silky hair brushing his shirt.

She gave a startled gasp and suddenly started falling, crumpling from her loss of concentration. He swiftly turned her around and cradled her in his arms for the first time while her wings grew smaller and slid back into her back giving him a much better grip and allowing him to unintentionally feel her soft skin on her back. Her legs at the knees were hanging over his arm and she was disappointed that she couldn't feel his touch. She looked up into his gaze and blushed and looked away knowing she needed to stay in his arms or fall.

He chuckled and enjoyed holding her since she was so petite she didn't way a thing which was startling and he wondered if she has been eating right.

He sat on the ground and continued holding her in his arms as he noticed a few changes to her. Along with her stigma on her wrists and ankles two have appeared on either side of her forehead.

He smiled down at her and she looked up at him and asked in a hesitant voice and brought her hand hesitantly to the side of his face supping it and asking one thing.

"Joyd?"

He smiled down at her and nodded as she gave him a beautiful smile that he knew he loved and turned his face into her palm enjoying the cares and kissing it. His free hand that draped her lower half over his own knees went to her face and caressed it brushing the hair out of the way.

She smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling and he obliged stroking his hand through her hair enjoying it parting the white strands caressing her face and red ones as well.

She opened her eyes and they started talking about things besides the NOAH, like she talked about her father who was a wandering sorcerer and his "gaki" apprentice with a completely white head of hair making him look like a jiji and a red scar going through one of his eyes his left and that he was a card shark. She laughed at that and told him why Allen needed to be good with cards since her dad kept ditching him and leaving him with debt.

He chuckled at this and told her about working in the mines with a group of friends and how they went travelling from place to place and of Ease and his lung problem. She listened intently and laughed as he recounted all of the funniest things they did together.

She laughed and told him eventually if her companion named Chika who helps her and has been caring for her the past week while they were trying to get to the coast.

He asked where she was and/or where she was heading when she shook her head. I am coming soon and will be in Europe hopefully by next week or earlier so no need to be frightened.

She felt Chika waking her up and knew she was leaving so she lifted herself up and pecked the side of his face on the cheek and vanished before he could do anything.

He smiled and thought about finally holding her for real in his arms and thought of making her a welcome back home present and thought of his Tease and got a wonderful idea.

/

Chika woke up her mistress and told her it was time for a bath. Eve smiled at her and nodded her head as she took off her night dress and allowed Chika to pick her up and place her slowly into the tub waiting for her already prepared. She eased in her leg and slowly her upper body since she had feeling at this point and didn't want to startle her with the heat.

When she was in all the way Chika took off her own clothes and got in behind her to help her bathe easier and to wash herself at the same time. She had done this a few days ago with her mistress when she explained to her how to help her bathing and how the nurses did it at home.

She enjoyed cleaning her hair told her to close her eyes when she eased her head back to wash out the shampoo in the water and rinse her off. Eve soaped her legs while Chika shampooed her own hair.

Finally bathing finished Chika eased out first and grabbed one of the many towels and dried off quickly and dried the floor to make sure she didn't slip when she picked Eve up out of the tub. She also place a towel down on Eve's bunk and another beside it for drying off. She picked Eve up out of the tub with no difficulty and sat her on bed and wrapped a towel around her and got behind her with another towel to dry her long thick hair which was going to take a while but they got most of the water out and braided the red part of her hair leaving the white tendrils to frame her face.

They reapplied her bandages to her ankles wrists and wrapped one around her forehead

Soon they were going to finally get off the train and start their trip across the Ocean so they were going to need supplies and figure out how they were going to exactly do this.

Finally after much deliberation they were going to buy an inflatable raft and dry foods that will get them across in two days. Also a couple of water filled containers.

Then Eve was going to cast a spell shrinking it all along with their suitcases and put it in her pocket and shrink her wheel chair into her other bigger pocket. They were all like hand held figurines in the palm of her hand. They were then going to wait until dark and Chika will turn into her yellow aerial plane looking like form, (chomeskue) and sit up top and hold on to the leather straps while she zoomed off.

They would make double time so when morning came they will get on the raft and sleep during the day. Take a major break for Chika and eat during the night. It was estimated to only take them two full nights of flying with one day in between for sleep.

So they got off the train with there suitcases stored at the back of the wheel chair again and went looking for a raft and eventually found all of their supplies.

They rested for the rest of the afternoon for the night ahead and finally took off into the night sky.

/

Tyki was happy with his idea and started on making her a hairpin that looked like his Tease in their coloring with the help of….shudder Road. She was ecstatic and thought of throwing her a welcome home party and he had to tell her that he wasn't sure when she was getting here and only that she was starting to get her memories back so it will take a while. Plus they still didn't know where she was.

She grumbled at that but still helped him find and make the hair pin and necklace. He was going to make the tease butterfly part but they needed a actual pin and chain for the necklace.

Road and him eventually settled on a sterling silver thin necklace and a silver pair of chopsticks for her hair.

Tyki then shut himself in their room and worked on the pieces by hand creating the stuff he needed and piecing them together so it was a beautiful but deadly defence so the Tease would come alive to protect her and get him if she was ever alone. He lit a cigarette and clamped it in his mouth off to the side and set to work on his new project. So he worked really late and it was morning by the time he finished and collapsed in bed.

The Earl slipped into the room and saw him sprawled haphazardly on bed and went over to him and nudged him in a slightly more comfortable position and placed another blanket over top of him. He went over to the work table in the far corner of the couple's suite and saw what he was working on and smiled. He walked out of the room and thought of his dark angel and his smile saddened over what Lulubell told him she overheard a couple days ago about her being paralyzed in her legs. It must be something she was born with and wondered if her Noah form would allow her to walk again or at least bring feeling back to her legs. He sighed and wondered for a brief moment how she was coming here and if she had a companion of any sort helping her like a maid or servant.

Tyki woke up the next day refreshed and went out to meet with his human friends who were going to move to the next mining site. He ruffled Eases hair and boarded the train.

/

Allen was with a group of people looking for clues to General Crosses location and Heard about the Vampires that existed on a certain estate and went to confront it with his friends that day. Lets just say it was a huge misunderstanding of another parasitic innocence type who fell on love with an akuma. It was really sad and weird at the same time. That night they left on to the train.

Allen sighed as he boarded the train again not realizing who else of importance was on.

Krory went exploring the train and found himself losing his clothes in a game of poker with three men while their young friend left the car to wander. Krory heard them call out to the boy "Ease" to make sure to not go far since they were getting off at the next stop.

The boy was walking down the car when he passed a white haired boy going back in the direction he came with a red haired lad. He continued waking and eventually his stomach growled and he looked in his pocket and saw he didn't have enough change to get bread on the train for food and slumped his shoulders a bit in dejection when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hungry?" He whirled around to see a beautiful girl with red braided hair with two long bands of white hair framing her face with mischief blue green eyes and a bandage wrapped her forehead. She was also in a wheel chair with a blue ball with feathers and a tail in her lap. He never met someone in a wheel chair before and didn't remember what she originally asked him until she spoke again with a smile in her voice.

"Boy do you want to have some lunch with my companion and myself? I promise we don't bite!" She giggled in her hand as he blushed as his stomach growled. Ease nodded and decided to the gentlemanly thing like Tyki taught him and offered to push her back and she accepted thanking him. He felt good doing this as she led him down the hallway a bit to stop outside of her room.

"Chika it's me I have brought a friend for lunch!" The door opened to a taller woman though not that much older than the girl he was pushing the chair for he thought maybe around Tyki's age.

"Where did you go off to Eve it is dangerous on the train …" she trailed off and noticed the boy and what the girl said earlier and sighed as she stepped back and let them in trying to keep a smile from her face as the boy pushed the wheelchair with as much carefulness as possible which was really cute.

She moved the wheel chair off to the side and set Eve down onto the bench the boy was on sat across from them while dolling out sandwiches. They made an extra for some reason and it seemed it was a good thing they did as the boy ate.

"My name is Eve, my friend Chika, and this little one here in blue is Minnie-campy but Minnie for short, what is yours?"

"EEEaa…aasss…ssee..eeee," the boy replied brokenly and Eve tilted her head to the side in thought, Ease...could he be the boy Tyki travels with? She studied him more intently and came to the conclusion he was with the mask and general appearance before she replied.

"Your name is Ease? Do you happen to have a throat problem…not that I am prying or anything it is just I happen to be a special magical doctor and could cure you maybe..."she trailed off wanting to help the boy not just because he is Tyki's friend but she couldn't stand illness and always healed her family.

Ease looked at this angel beside him and nodded his head enthusiastically when she place her hand over the chest and seemed to concentrate as a really light purple energy gathered around her palm and she said softly the word heal and he felt a warmth go through his body filling him from bottom to top.

Ease suddenly didn't feel his throat hurt anymore and looked at the girl beside him and truly believed her an angel when the conductor called out they were arriving in the station. He quickly go up and took her hand as he seen Tyki do with some woman and kissed the back of her hand saying clearly for the first time without any pain.

"Thank ... you Angel!" He went to the door opened it and waved goodbye to the woman in the compartment as Chika got up to place Eve in her Wheel chair and eve smiled and waved back at him saying she will see him around town maybe.

The door slid shut as he ran in between the people getting ready for getting off the train when he returned to where his friends were and stared.

They were missing their clothes and all in their boxers. He shook his head to them as Tyki gave him a look through his swirly glasses that told him not to say anything. They were getting off the train when the white haired boy gave their clothes back after saying he didn't need them. Tyki and the others were saying they wouldn't when they already grabbed the clothes making the situation humorous and quickly put on their clothes.

Ease saw in the distance really far away two woman one with a parasol in a wheel chair while the other was pushing her along and they quickly disappeared from sight. He sighed and saw Tykii throwing his deck of cards at the card shark young jiji he saw on the train as it pulled out of the station.

The others were laughing when he exclaimed in a loud clear voice.

"I met an Angel on the TRAIN!" They stared at him clearly not believing what they heard and asked him what he was talking about.

"A girl around white boys age with red hair in a wheel chair had lunch with me and healed my throat because she is a special doctor!" Tyki froze upon hearing this and knelt in front of Ease and asked him to describe her in detail and if he knew her name. He already was trying to figure out the boy with white hair, it was nagging him somewhere in his brain that he was important but he couldn't remember why, but this was completely forgotten when Ease spoke.

"She had really long red braid and white hair beside her face. She had blue or maybe it was green eyes and was in a wheel chair. She had a blue version of the white haired boys yellow pet and her name was Eve!" He exclaimed happily not noticing Tyki's reaction and the other guys were watching Ease more than Tyki so didn't really notice.

"Did she get off here Ease? Did Eve get off the train?" Tyki asked in desperation that the others quickly noticed.

"Yah she went off in that direction with her friend Chika who pushed her chair. She said she will see me around town."

The phone went off just then and the older guys sighed since it was probably for Tyki so he was going on one of his special missions again.

Tyki got up and seem torn for a moment looking off in the direction Ease pointed too and finally went to answer the phone.

"Make it quick!"

"Tyki pon~ you should watch your mouth…"

"I don't have time I think she is here in town and I need to go looking for her."

"That's Great News! But she doesn't know you as the white persona only the Noah version so you best go looking tonight with me, I will help~" the Earl exclaimed happily.

"Meet me under the bridge I need to say something to everyone tonight!"

"I will be right there…" He sighed dejectedly realizing he can't go after her right now and took comfort in the fact he can find her later.

He walked towards the bridge after saying goodbye to the Guys and saw the Earl on the other side.

He walked under the bridge calling out to the Earl as he changed into his black self.

"Make sure it doesn't run too late we need to go looking for her before she leaves town."

"Hi hi I'm glad I didn't have to remind you to change this time."

"Sennen ko you have badgered me about proper attire for a long time now that I just don't bother anymore arguing."

"I wonder what she will say when she finds out about your title Lord Tyki Mikk."

"Erusai na lets get going."

After the family had dinner Tyki made a comment about not getting them together just for dinner.

"Yes it is finally time for your curtain calls so make sure to have fun with them, he he he."

"Let's get going now Sennen ko."

"You are so impatient Tyki-pon~ We will find her don't you worry."

"What are you guys talking about?" Road asked the older gentlemen in the room.

"Tyki-pon missed Eve at the train today but is fairly confident it is her and I agree~ she matched the physical description and the other necessity from the description. We are going to look for her in town tonight."

"Ohh! I want to come..."

"No Road, you have homework to do if you want to have fun with General Yeager with Tyki-pon~."

"Time to go," Tyki said impatiently as he stood from the table and Walked over to the Earl as he as well got up and they both left the room with Lero hooked on to his arm.

/

Eve sat with Chika and contemplated everything she grew up knowing and her past lives as the dark angel. She couldn't help but not forgive the humans in general but also knowing that there are those few who are truly pure of heart and deserve to live. Probably why she got along so well with Judgment.

She wondered if she should tell the others about who her father is and decided it would be best to tell Tyki first then Sennen ko after settling in with the family. Eve didn't delude herself in what happened in the past with Akuma, she couldn't die from it and it was a fact of life it could have been a stray bomb from the war or any other casualty of war.

Chika will stay with her that she will guarantee as her personal maid since, if she remembered correctly, Lulubell also has a personal maid, like Mimi.

Besides she is going to need one because of her confined status and Chika didn't want to leave her mistress side. She hoped the Earl won't be mad about her reprogramming the akuma for personal use. Pretty sure he wouldn't because it is her but she will have to explain later.

She sighed as she finished her dinner and looked up into the night as Chika pushed her down the border walk letting her enjoy the night breeze. Her parasol and suitcases were on the back of her wheel chair and her woolly blanket was covering her lap and legs all tucked in except for the tips of her shoes. Minnie was on her shoulder with her tail curving around her neck to rest on the other side. Her hair was still in a braid with her white hair hanging around her face and she was wearing a high neck dress that was black and had wide sleeves similar to the sleeves of a Japanese kimono so she could tuck her arms in together.

"I think I want to have a stroll by the lake Chika, It is going to be time soon, I can feel him they are looking for me."

"Yes Eve-sama," Chika pushed eve over to the park with the lake and walked down the path until thy were beside a massive pine that Eve wanted to stop next to.

"Here is good, I am going to fly tonight and lead them here. Take care of Miinie please would you?"

"Of course and please be careful this is your first time flying isn't it?" Chika said as she moved the woolly blanket under her and sharpened her nails to make quick cuts into the back of Eves black dress so her Wings could come through. She watched as the feathered wings slid out and slowly grew until the stretched out on either side of the Wheel chair magnificently. Chika watched in awe of her mistress as with a great mighty flap of her wings she was able to take off into the night sky leaving behind a few precious feathers.

Eve loved the feeling of flying and being in control. She felt the wind snap through her clothes and braid and push against her face as she went higher and higher into the air until she flew right in the path of the moon and felt the presence of Joyd heading her way far below since he couldn't fly but she saw another man with him floating on an umbrella on the other side coming her way and she smiled to herself as she dived back down into the park.

She flew over the lake and dipped one of her wings in it as she passed over and flew to a stop in front of Chika and slowly tuned around and felt Chika gently grab onto her waist easing her down into her chair folding her Wings back into her skin again and tugging the blanket out from under her and draping it over her lap again.

"We can continue down the path again, Chika."

"Yes mistress," Chika started pushing her down the path when she saw both of them at the other end. Tyki wearing a black suit for the first time and his hair pushed back with a top hat on. Sennen ko as well wearing his usual smile and Lero over his shoulder wearing a new top hat but same old suit.

Chika stopped the wheel chair a good distance from them and they watched each other in silence before Eve smillled softly at them and reached up to her bandaged forehead and let the bandages unravel revealing all of six stigma on her forehead except for the centre most one.

Tyki and the Earl approached while she smiled softly at them and spoke.

"It is so good to finally see you Tyki, and it is good to see you doing well Sennen ko I hope you don't mind but I stole one of your akuma and made her my personal maid."

"Ma ma how did you do that their Eve-chan~? It is god to see you though~!"

"Tyki…" Eve smiled at him and let her love for him shine in her eyes and knew that she was right; he is way taller than her when she was in her chair.

"Eve…I missed you my love." He said as he knelt down to her level and she smiled at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I ...sniff….missed you too!" She cried out as she flung herself out of her chair into his waiting arms as he held her close and not letting her go breathing in the scent of her.

While this is happening the Earl was looking for his hanky when he was presented one from a flying blue golem and took it from the winged creature great fully and blew really loudly.

He looked at the akuma maid of his daughter's and noticed immediately it was a level two big flying type. It was her that probably flew her over the Ocean. He felt that he still had a connection to the akuma in a more instinctive way but general orders useless unless put on severe pressure won't work on her if it was against her master's will.

He saw the akuma was devoted to his darling Eve and was grateful even if a tiny but miffed that she stole an akuma but she didn't know at the time and she needed someone's help since she was in a wheel chair. The devotion in her eyes reminded him of the personal maid of Lulubell. He walked over to her and opened up a door.

"Sennen ko- sama …."

"It is fine, continue servitude to Lady Eve, I will take care of her chair~ you carry the rest and another maid will show you where to put her luggage~"

"Hi Earl Sama, Minnie please stay with Senen ko Sama and Eve Sama." Chika said as she unhooked the suitcases and parasol. The blue golem flew around Chika once before going to the Earl and perching on his shoulder.

"That is Eve-sama's golem she received in her childhood. She said she would explain everything later after she gets comfortable at home."

"I see~" the Earl scratched the golem on the top of its head while the other Akuma left through the doors leaving the two lovers tearful embrace over and Tykki holding her up in one arm while her arms were around his neck.

Tykki nodded to the Earl and continued carrying her not letting her go while the Earl followed after them through the door he made pushing her wheel chair with Lero hocked onto one of the handles as they disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
